Reborn snapshot
by Alphatigress
Summary: The Gang and Co. are reborn into the modern world, powers and memories in tact.


_**Names**_

_Aiden - Aang_

_Tonya – Toph_

_Katelyn – Katara_

_Sawyer – Sokka_

_Zeke – Zuko_

_Susan – Suki_

_May – Mai_

_Alyssa – Azula_

_Tiana – Ty Lee_

_Momo - Momo_

_Appa - Appa_

**AN **

**This is a one-shot from an idea for a story I'm considering writing, the basic premise is that all the main characters under the age of 20, so basically the Gaang plus Mai, Ty Lee and Azula, will be reborn in a modern day world, with the names to match and everything. **

**For an undetermined number of years they'll live lives like regular teenagers but some kind of incident will cause them to remember their former lives and for benders to regain their abilities. No avatar though, Aang will just be an airbender. **

**The group will have to deal with different problems both internal and external, it's still a little rough but this is an idea I have for it. **

**Let me know if you think I should write the whole story or give up and feel free to comment on the names, I tried to find English names that sound kind of like theirs but I'm not totally sure how I did, I'm open for ideas though. **

Tonya wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared unseeingly at the ocean from where she sat on the cliff behind her house. Tears streamed down her face but she made no move to wipe them away, she didn't move at all aside from blinking, she remained still and stared, seeing nothing but darkness, just like she had her entire life.

"I thought I'd find you here, you okay Tonya? You seemed pretty upset back there, I know Sawyer tends to speak without thinking things out but I don't think he meant to hurt your feelings." Tonya made no move to acknowledge Aiden, she appeared not to notice him, but he knew her better than that.

The once monk took a seat next to his friend, humming as though he didn't have a care in the world, he shot a mischievous smile at the blind girl, "If you want we can get him back. I'll use my airbending to distract him and you can use your earthbending to trap him, than all we need is FooFooCuddlyPops and we'll be set."

Tonya's slightly forming smirk vanished and she flinched at the mention of their shared pasts, Aiden watched her gently before sighing, realizing he'd been right about what had been bothering her.

Tonya froze at the feeling of Aiden's hand laid on top of her own, "You know Sifu, take it from someone who's a pro at this whole reincarnation thing, our past selves don't define who we are now. I'm no more Aang than you are Toph or Zeke is Zuko, which is good because considering how Azula was I much prefer Alyssa."

Tonya sighed, "You're right, I'm _not_ Toph, Toph was tough, she was strong, she was blind but she turned that into a strength, it made her a better earthbender, no, the _best _earthbender. She even invented metalbending! She was amazing, but she was also a lone. She never married or found love, even with the births of Lin and Suyin, she never got to have what,,,what you had with Kate."

Aiden winced at the mention of his former life's relationship with the waterbender, "That was Aang and Katara, not me and Kate, just because our former lives were together doesn't mean we will, we aren't who we were, we get to make all new choices this time around."

Tonya scowled, "But our souls are the same, you're the one who believes in all that spiritual crap like soul mates and stuff, I'd thought you'd be all over Kate by now trying to rediscover what you had before, Sawyer and Susi sure seem on the ball in that regard."

Aiden sighed, "Tonya listen, just because Sawyer and Susi are together like Sokka and Suki were doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen to the rest of us. Just look at May, as Mai she was all over Zuko but she doesn't give a damn about Zeke as anything more than Alyssa's older brother."

Tonya didn't respond, she just kept staring blankly at the water, Aiden regarded her and thought about his past life as Aang and his love for Katara. For a while he'd been torn because of the feeling his past life brought up, things had been awkward with Kate so much because of them.

Tonya was right, the former avatar realized, he had been trying too hard to reenact his former life, but he _wasn't _Aang, not really, not anymore. Aang was a monk who saved the world and fell in love with a girl from the Southern Waterbending Tribe. Aiden's possible feelings for Kate would never compare to what he'd felt for Katara as Aang, and they also didn't match up to what he felt for someone else in this life.

Coming to a decision Aiden nodded to himself once, abruptly, before turning to his blind friend, "Hey Tonya, look at me."

Tonya frowned, "I _am _looking at you, feet remember?"

Aiden sighed, "You know what I mean." Without hesitating Aiden grabbed Tonya's chin turning her face towards his own and leaning his forehead against hers.

Tonya froze at the unexpected action and the feeling of Aiden's warm breath on her face, "Wh…what are you doing?" Her heart raced at the close proximity of the airbender.

Aiden smiled, slightly, "I'm not Aang, you're not Toph, and I don't love Kate, this time around my heart's in the safe possession of someone else, she's brave and kind, she doesn't see things like the most people do but that means she also sees things most people can't, not to mention she's the toughest girl I know, have you heard of her?"

Tonya's racing heart jumped up into her mouth but she swallowed and forced herself to respond, "Gods twinkletoes, that is so cheesy."

Aiden chuckled as he leant in closer, pressing his lip against the earthbender's, it was a sweet kiss, filled with feelings and expectations, the kind of kiss Toph never experienced.

As the two kissed they didn't notice the on looking blue eyes filling with tears as Kate turned and raced away.


End file.
